Hard times
by Yoshi Flower99
Summary: Yuki has transferred to ouran academy and joins the host club,even when the boys like her and her sister also joins,but she falls for Tamaki.Worst is,he falls for her,leaving haruhi jealous and in a love triangle.AkemixTamakixharuhi.Please review


Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked up ouran this wasnt my first year,I was transferring to see my sister,Akemi was a little behind.I was the reason why we left so I could attend this ,I only had one good friend that went here,but she didnt care or about my friendships,Akemi and my dad walked in the building."So,where is she?"Akemi asked.I could tell she was more angry then i imagined."Well,im sure she said a music room but.."I stammred a bit and looked up at Akemi."Yuki,please,We didnt move from our old home just so you could forget the room!"Akemi yelled as her loud voice echoed through the halls,though i flinched,i wasn't scared,her sudden temper has taught me leasons,Akemi never acted like this until our mom,Harumi had died in our first houses fire,this was our third house we lived since my mom died,Akemi had very bad and sudden tempers,but on me,she blames me that our mom died.I cant help but agree with her,it hurt to think of it."Akemi,please,just stay here and i will look around"I said,fixing my ponytail and went ahead.I kept on walking,thinking i was lost till i saw a sign above a door that read,# 3 music room."Thats it"I smiled and gripped the handle,turned it and walked in."Um,oh,im sorry,i was just looking for someone"I stammered,looking at the group of seven inside."Its no promblem"The one sitting down smiled,his eyes closed."So how are you sir?"He asked."Sir!"I yelled."Yes,your a sir right?"He asked."No,im a girl"I seemed suprisedbut slightly pleased,i guess my ponytail and glasses changed my looks to a boy a bit,mabey they couldnt see my eyes from that point,my eye color was kinda easy to tell me from my gender."Well,whats your name?"The blonde one said,snapping me out of my thoughts as i realized he was next to me."Im yuki"I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer."Oh,kiyomi suits you"He smiled at me as he wrapped his other arm around my waist,pure beauty suits me,more like my annoying ,he was a flirter,I could feel myself blush,but then again I blush easily."Tamaki,she doesnt seem interested"I heard a voice and saw the brown haired one was eyes lit up as i got out of tamiki's grip and gripped the girls wrists."Your who i'm looking for,haruhi"I smiled brightly."Haruhi,why haruhi,and how do you know his name?"Tamaki asked,angry."You mean her,im her friend"I smirked."Huh,but,i dont really remember you"Haruhi said,confused."Its me,yuki"I giggled."Yuki?"She asked."Mm-hmm"I smiled,letting her wrists go."Wow,you changed alot"Haruhi smiled."I know,so did akemi"I muttered."Whos akemi?"Tamaki."my annoying sister"I muttered and looked at everyone else."Oh,haruhi,how would you like to show me to your friends?"I asked,turning her around and wrapping my arm around her."Um,okay,who do you want to meet first?"Haruhi asked."I dont know,you can pick i guess"I shrugged."Um,ok,follow me"She said,gripping my wrist and pulled me too the pair of twins."So haruhi,whos your friend?"They asked,smirking."Hikaru,Kaoru,this is yuki"Haruhi said."I dont get the point of my name anyway?"I muttered."Why?"Hikaru asked."Cause,my name means snow,does it look like i would be anything like snow?"I asked."Cant say the same for the eye color"Haruhi smiled."I guess"I muttered and haruhi took me to a black haired one,except he had glasses,like mine."Yuki,Kyoya"Haruhi said."Pleasure to meet you,sir"I said,holding out my chuckled slight and took my hand."Pleasure is mine"He smiled."I haven't heard that comment since i was five"I said but smiled back as he let my hand go."And these two are honey and mori"Haruhi said,looking a tall,black haired and little blond haired one."Aw,hes cute"I smiled,looking at honey."Nice to meet you yuki-chan"He smiled."Aw"I smiled."Well thats all I guess"Haruhi smiled but then we heard grumbling."Uh oh"I gulped."What is it?"Tamaki asked."My sister,shes a demon"I whispered,scared."Its okay"He said,grabbing my arm and pulled me to it just me or are these guys a little crazy for me."Yuki,I didnt wait around for you to just go in"Akemi shouted,opening the door,her arms crossed as gasped at tamaki holding on to me."Hmm,so im gone for six minutes and you gut yourself a girlfriend?"Akemi asked tamaki,brushing back her blond hair."Girlfriend!"Me,Haruhi and Tamaki said in unison and he pushed me back a bit."Yuki isnt my girlfriend"He muttered."Like i would wanna be with a flirt"I snapped."Oh,sis,i wished you would act a little nicer to him"Akemi smirked at me,walking in."I dont have to listen to you"I muttered under my breath."Oh really?"She glared at me."Were the same age,so why do you act like your my boss"I shouted."Oh sis,im taller then you,so really,im your boss"She smirked."Ouch"I heard Hikaru's voice,she was right,she was teller then me,i was almost the the size of honey,only a little taller."Hmm,i think dad needs you"Akemi smirked at me."Ugh,I wish i was the one still stuck in that fire and never mom!"I shouted,my hands balled into fists as everyone,including my sister,looked at me with shocked eyes.I felt my eyes watering as I ran off,slamming the door shut and ran to the entranace,my dad was filling out a form so we could enroll.I sat on the steps that led to the entrance,my head buried in my hands,tearssliding down my arms.I heard some footsteps coming and the door."Yuki-chan"I heard honey's voice."I dont wanna talk right now"I sighed,tears still sliding down my arms and felt arms around my shoulders,or,two anyway.I looked up and saw the twins.I sighed and buried my face in my hands didnt feel the pain I did,but i couldn't say that,i didnt know their lives young,the point is,my mother died for me,if only they stopped her,i deserved to die more then her."Yuki,you never told me about that before"I heard haruhi."Its to painful to talk about"I sobbed."This isnt healthy to think about"Kaoru said."Thats just the promblem,my sister causes my pain which causes me to think of my mothers death"I muttered."Yuki,please,i know how your sister acts"Haruhi begged."I'd like her to tell me that now"I growled."Oh,she was still back in the music room with Tama-chan"Honey said and my eyes went wide."That demon!"I shouted standing up."What do you mean?"Hikaru asked."My sister is really into him right now,i just dont get why she does that,whenever I"M with a guy she always acts like some kind of perfect model"I muttered."Why?"Honey asked,holding onto his bunny tight."Because she cant stand if i have a boyfriend"I sighed and took my glasses off and wiped them off from my tears and put them back on."Thats why shes a demon"I sighed."Well,yuki,im sorry"Haruhi looked at me thoughtfully."Not your fault"I muttered and looked at them and saw concern in their eyes."Thanks guys,but it doesnt change the fact how i feel about my mother"I sighed but smiled at them."Guys,I didnt think i would have more friends then haruhi"I smiled."Hm,another down side huh?"Koaru asked."Um,i guess"I said and walked up to them."Should we cheek on Tamaki and Akemi?"I asked."Sure"Everyone smiled as i walked inside and dashed to the music room.I admit,i was a bit of a fast runner,but then again,my legs were really long and waited for the others and listened to them."Well,im glad i met you"I heard Akemi.I couldn't help but wonder what was going on and saw the others come.I gripped the handle and opened the door and gasped.


End file.
